America's Baby Girl
by Azusa.Higarashi-kun
Summary: After the struggle with Mexico, America gains control of a new child-state that was involved in the chaos. As the youngest and the twenty-eight in his western expansion, he begins to realize his faults and blames himself for the injuries inflicted on the child. [Slight Angst / Non-Yaoi / Comfort ]


"How much longer is this going to take..."

"Even after twenty-seven state, you still worry too much America."

"It's not just that Canada..." The blonde male sighed from where he stood, leaned against one of the walls. He casually reached up for his glasses to readjust them. "Her territory..it's been through a lot. So I worry about her future. It's going to be a lot of land to govern for someone so small.."

Canada stared at him quietly for a moment before frowning slightly. True, America did have a point about the territory. Spain had managed to claim it, then France took claim for a short while, and Mexico for the longest of time. But at the same time, the land declared it's independence from Mexico and became a Republic after that. "But she will have Arkansas and Louisiana to look after her. No need to worry."

"You have a point there..but still."

So much for being the "Hero", was his first thought. America's mind wondered to the recent events of the Mexican-American war.. It was something no child state should see shortly after their annexation. Time after time he blamed himself for everything that happened, but he managed to keep his guilt to himself. "They are good brothers... It just pains me that they had to grow up so fast. Compared to the Colonial States, they are still children.. Strong, but still-"

"America! Come quickly!" A dark-haired male cried out franticly has he ran towards them. It was Delaware.

Canada continued to sit quietly as he watched his blonde companion bolting past him in the opposite direction of his first-born state. Delaware panted heavily as he stopped in front of Canada. "She doesn't..look..too good..." The man frowned as he leaned against the wall, turning his head to watch the frantic American running down the hall. "Her scars might be too deep... Pennsylvania is trying to do the best she can but.."

"Will it affect her in the future?.." Canada asked cautiously, nearly in tears as he listened to the commotion between America and Pennsylvania in the room down the hall. She was denying him access to the child-state's room, arguing that she needed her rest and that he would only disrupt her. "I mean..will she.."

"There's no telling at the moment.." Delaware sighed as he looked over at the portrait of him and his sister Pennsylvania and their younger brother New Jersey. His blue eyes saddened from memories of their own childhood. As the oldest state, he especially knew the feeling of struggle at a young age. His attention then turned to Canada before staring down the hall, flinching to himself at the sound of a vase shattering against the marble flooring of the house. Thankfully Pennsylvania could hold her own against their father. "America is clearly upset...I hope he doesn't blame himself too much.."

Canada could only nod briefly as he adjusted his winter coat before speaking softly. "Agreed..."

* * *

Please be okay...

America thought to himself as he knelt beside the small bed in the secluded room. After arguing with Pennsylvania, she finally allowed him a few minutes with the child-state. _She's always been tough..right from the start... And yet..._ The man frowned as he closed his eyes, sighing to himself as he rested his head against the plush sheets as she sunk into his own guilt and eventually sleep.

"America?..." A voice called shortly after a knock sounded from the door. "It's time for you to let her-" But the voice stopped after opening the door. A woman with long brown hair stood in the opening wearing the finest clothes from her colony. Her green eyes slowly warmed as she noticed the man asleep by the child's bedside, causing her to smile as she quietly glanced over to the child-state. Bandages covered her frail arms and legs, one of her eyes were covered over and her breathing was still very labored. "Poor child..." Pennsylvania frowned as he quietly began to walk over to her. The child had a darker complexion than the other twenty-seven states, but nobody ever seemed to mind.

_United we stand, United we fall. You are all brothers and sisters in arms._

It was one of the first things we are told when we are child-states. She thought to herself, reflecting on America's words. A brief smile showed on her pale face as she leaned down and gently kissed the child-state's messy black hair. "Rest well, Texas... Grow up strong like your father.. Make America proud."

* * *

**_The Spirit of Texas burn bright within you. From your Indian roots you've blossomed into something wonderful; a friend and ally to those in need. Take pride in who you are, protect those that you love, and may the Spirit shine bright, for the rest of your days._**

"Texas! Texas slow down!"

Texas frowned as she slowed her paint mare, Buttercup, down to a hault, only to smile as she turned and tipped her cowboy hat to one side and laughed. "Aww, c'mon daddy! Stop bein a slow poke and let's mosey on down the trail! Geeze, why must you be such an old geezer?"

"I'm not THAT old..." America muttered as he managed to catch up to her, smiling warmly as he pulled her hat over her face and quickly dashed away on his brown stallion. "Ahahah! Try to catch this 'old geezer' now! I'm gonna win! Why? Because, he hero NEVER looses!"

The young woman could only gasp as she was suddenly blinded by her own hat. "Wha- DADDY!" Quickly shifting her hat back to it's original position she smiled as she watched her father galloping away, just like the Caddo Indian's had done when she was younger. After the fall of the Republic of Texas, she joined the other states. The Civil War had left her briefly damaged, but she was able to recover to thrive alongside her state brothers Louisiana, Oklahoma and Arkansas. Her one blue and one green eye shined brightly as her horse reared up, black hair flowing as she reached down for her lasso. "You ain't about to get too far ahead, daddy!" She called out before quickly galloping after him on Buttercup. "I won't loose this time!"

_Howdy! My name is Texas, but ya'll can call me Austin._

_I'm what you call the Lone Star State. I'm one of the largest and I'm also one of the most agricultural._

_My name come from the Caddo word _tejas_ which means "friend" or "ally"._

_I take pride and who I am, and I'm always ready for a good time!_

_Til next time, take it easy on the trail!_

_Ya'll come back now!_


End file.
